A Lot Has Changed
by danie14
Summary: 3x23 Finale Continuation


**This is a continuation of the finale, it's pretty short. I just wanted to add a little bit. I thought a Linstead scene was needed. So hope you guys enjoy :) let me know what you think. Feedback always helps.  
**

 **For those who are reading my stories, I am trying to finish the next chapters. I will hopefully get out a chapter for Coming Home by tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

"Hey." Erin Lindsay said as she answered her phone. "I'm two minutes out."

"Bingman's not here, no ones here. Not for a while." Jay Halstead answered through the phone.

"Is Voight there?" Lindsay asked as her suspicion grew.

"Not yet."

"Erin?" Her boyfriend called after her as the revelation hit. She hit the brakes as her Chrysler drew back and came to a sudden stop.

"Erin?" Instead of answering him, she stood frozen staring at her steering wheel until she heard a beep from the car behind her.

She quickly snapped out of her thought, and turned the police lights on, immediately making a U-turn and heading toward the direction that she knew she didn't want to face. She knew exactly where Hank Voight was and she knew what he was planning.

She immediately called him, but she didn't receive an answer. She used the lights to speed through cars as she raced to reach her destination. She knew what awaited her. She knew that right when Justin Voight was gone, Hank would never be the same again. She had to stop him before he does something he cannot come back from.

"HANK." Erin screamed as she immediately ran out of her car when it hit a stop at the Silo. The place where her fatherly-figure has always taken suspects that he wanted to torture or kill.

"Don't do this."

Voight could not get himself to look at her, the woman he saved, the woman who was like a daughter to him.

"Get back in your car, Erin."

"Do not throw it all away over him." Erin said pointing to the man, who had killed Voight's son.

"Get back in your car." He said demandingly.

"Hank, please." She pleaded. "Please Justin wouldn't want you to do this."

"Get out of here."

"Justin wouldn't want this."

"Get out of here now."

"You have a grandson now, Hank. Please, do it for Daniel. Olive's going to need you please."

"Get back in your car, Erin."

"Hank. HANK." She screamed.

He finally looked into her eyes and said, "Erin."

She stared at him, and she knew that it was over. She had lost the fight, and there was nothing she can do to stop him now.

She looked at him one last time, with disappointment in her eyes, before she got back into her car and drove off.

Tears were streaming down her face as she heard the gunshot. She knew it was over. Hank Voight would never come back from this.

She kept driving as tears fell down her face, she couldn't control her emotions. She had lost two of the most important people in her life and she didn't know what would come next. She knew she had to call Halstead and the team, but she didn't know what to tell them. She couldn't face them right now.

After a little while of driving, she found herself parked outside of Hank Voight's house. She knew that she had to visit Olive. She couldn't let her be alone, but she had to pull herself together first. However, that wasn't working very well for her.

She hit her steering wheel twice before she rested her head into her hands and started heavily crying.

"ERIN?" She heard someone calling her name as she turned to her left, there stood her boyfriend outside her window, in the pouring rain, staring at her with worried eyes.

"Babe, please open up." He pleaded.

She quickly turned off her car and slowly opened the door. He helped her out and quickly wrapped her arms around her. She held her wall up at first, but then as he rubbed her back, she broke down and cried into his chest.

Truth be told, he didn't see the need of asking what had happened because he knew what his boss was up too, as he saw his girlfriend like this.

"Shhh." Jay said as he rubbed her back."

"They're gone." She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "They're both gone. Voight's not coming back from this."

"We'll get him back, Erin." Jay said.

"He lost Justin. He's gone. Now… Olive. I can't even imagine how she's handling this, Jay."

"Olive's strong, she'll get through this. Besides, she has us."

"Jay, if anything had happened to you, and we had a baby. I… I wouldn't know what I would do."

"Er." Jay said as he hugged her tighter.

"I can't imagine how Olive is doing, Jay. I need to go in there and be there for her, but I can't even pull myself together."

"Hey," He said grabbing her cheeks and wiping the tears. "You have every right to be emotional. Olive will understand. C'mon, baby let's go in, it's raining really bad out here. We'll do this together."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. She wiped her tears, as she pulled away. He entangled their hands together as they walked towards the footsteps at Voight's house.

Halstead knocked on the door, as he squeezed his broken girl's hand. "Together."

After a moment, Olive finally opened the door, with tears in her eyes.

"Erin." She cried as Erin stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law.

"I'm so sorry, Olive." Erin cried.

Olive nodded. "I'm sorry, too. He was your brother." After a moment, Olive looked over at Jay and mouthed "Voight?"

Jay shook his head, and Olive didn't push it farther.

Halstead stood there as the girls cried together, until he heard Daniel crying.

"I got him." He said as he went up the stairs to pick up the son of Justin Voight. "Shh." Jay rocked him back and forth, as he walked toward the rocking chair. He said there moving the chair back and forth, as he looked at the pictures around him.

He saw all the family pictures of Hank with Justin's family, he even saw some pictures of Erin.

Halstead was never fond of Justin Voight, but he was Erin's brother and he tolerated him. He knew that his death would shatter everyone around him. Voight was gone, and he didn't know how he was going to get him back, for Erin's sake.

And the innocent little boy in his hands lost his father. He vowed to be there for Olive and be there as a father figure to Daniel from that point forward. He owed that them.

He knew Erin wouldn't stoop so low again, but his mind still went there.

A lot was going to change around him, and he needed to stay strong. He didn't know what he would do next, but he needed to figure it out, for the people around him.

* * *

 **Don't forget to Review :)**


End file.
